nadeshafandomcom-20200215-history
Curricular purpose of the chosen topic
Young children today are growing up in a world which not only contains but is also increasingly shaped by ICT. (J. Siraj-Blatchford,D. Whitebread, 2003) During the preschool years, young children are developing a sense of initative and creativity; they are curious about the world around them and about learning. They are exploring their ability to create and communicate using a variety of media and digital technologies which provide an outlet for them to demonstrate their creativity and learning. The theory of connected learning called connectivism put forward by George Siemens (2007) is a theory that can be easily tapped into the allowance of ICT in the teaching and learning of young children. Simens states that, technology is altering our brains. Researchers and theories have postulated that at the age of five, 95% of a child’s brain is fully developed and what better way to help shape and mold the minds of children. On the other hand, Constructivism suggests that learners create knowledge as they attempt to understand their experiences. (Driscoll, 2000, p. 376). Effective use of ICT for teaching and learning in schools is not widespread, even though the technology is now almost ubiquitous. Some teachers have been able to integrate ICT use into their teaching, and more importantly engage students in making use of ICT as part of the process of learning. However there are still many barriers and impediments in the way of ICT becoming an integral part of teaching and learning. One such barrier is the lack of ICT training that teachers have. Teachers appear to avoid working with children on computers with preloaded educational software despite their presence in ECE centres. It is important for teachers to develop the ICT skills and pedagogy necessary for the successful integration of these resources into the programme of learning for young children. How ICT can be integrated in Early Childhood Education · Allow children to freely explore touch screens loaded with a wide variety of developmentally appropriate interactive media experiences that are well designed and enhance feelings of success. · Provide opportunities for children to begin to explore and feel comfortable using “traditional” mouse and keyboard computers to use Websites or look up answers with a search engine. · Capture photos of block buildings or artwork that children have created; videotape dramatic play to replay for children. · Celebrate children’s accomplishments with digital media displayed on a digital projector or on a classroom Website. · Incorporate assistive technologies as appropriate for children with special needs and/or developmental delays. · Record children’s stories about their drawings or their play; make digital audio or video files to document their progress. · Explore digital storytelling with children. Co-create digital books with photos of the children’s play or work; attach digital audio files with the child as the narrator. References Driscoll, M. (2000). Psychology of Learning for Instruction. Needham Heights, MA, Allyn & Bacon. Siwmens , G. (2004) A learning theory for the digital age. Retrieved October 26, 2013 from: http://www.elearnspace.org/Articles/connectivism.htm Siraj-Blachford, J; Whitebread, D. (2003) Supporting Early Learning. ''Mc Graw- Hill '' '' Companies, Incoporated. ''University of California.